bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hitoshi Shinso
|romaji = Shinsō Hitoshi |birthday = July 1 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (From Forest Training Camp Arc) |gender = Male |height = 177cm (5' 9¾") |hair = Indigo |eye = Indigo |bloodtype = AB |quirk = Brainwashing |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = Nabu Middle School (Previously) U.A. High School |teams = Team Shinso (Leader, Former) |fightingstyle = Mind control |debut = Chapter 23 |debutanime = Episode 15 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Shinsō Hitoshi}} is a student in U.A. High School's General Department from Class 1-C. Appearance Hitoshi Shinso is a young man with messy indigo hair which sticks out, and somewhat triangular purple eyes. His eyes have very dark bags underneath them, and he appears to lack visible eyelashes. Shinso has straight teeth and is relatively tall in comparison to other students at U.A. During the Joint Training Arc, Hitoshi wears the U.A. gym uniform: a blue tracksuit with thick white lines over his upper body and legs, forming the letters "UA". He also wore a mask like-device known as Artificial Vocal Cords and a capturing weapon like Eraser Head’s. Personality Hitoshi is a very stoic and straightforward person with an innate ability to spark conversation with anyone, despite holding a reserved and quiet attitude most of the time. He is shown to be rather clever, being able to manipulate others into replying to his words, allowing him the opportunity to activate his Quirk. Due to having his Quirk perceived as evil throughout his whole life, Hitoshi is somewhat feared by those who are aware of it, feeling discriminated solely because of his ability. This led him to become resentful of those who had Quirks more associated with Hero work. Regardless, Hitoshi desires to become a Hero more than anything, with a deep longing to disprove those that doubt his heroic intentions. Not only does he want to refute those who shame his abilities, but he also aspires to usurp students who walk the path towards becoming a Pro Hero, as he wished to. While he stated he had no interest in making friends, Hitoshi has been surrounded by many students who see him as a friend. Abilities Quirk : Hitoshi's Quirk allows him to mentally control people who verbally respond to him and, as a result, they will be forced to do whatever he wants. However, this Quirk will not activate (regardless of whether people verbally respond to him or not) if he does not will it. Though he can have multiple people under his brainwashing at once, he has stated that trying to brainwash multiple people simultaneously could cause him to fall unconscious. He is also unable to have his victims do things that require some kind of advanced brain function, like writing a name from their memory. Using a megaphone or anything that makes his voice artificial will not allow his quirk to activate. Stats Equipment : A device that allows Hitoshi to mimic another person's voice. He uses this in conjunction with his Quirk in order to trick opponents into answering him, creating an opportunity for Hitoshi to activate his Quirk. Capturing Weapon: Like Eraser Head, Hitoshi uses a cloth made from steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers. Battles & Events U.A. Sports Festival Arc *Izuku Midoriya vs. Hitoshi Shinso Joint Training Arc * Ibara Shiozaki, Jurota Shishida, Hiryu Rin, & Kosei Tsuburaba vs. Tsuyu Asui, Koji Koda, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, & Hitoshi Shinso Trivia *Hitoshi's name is comprised of the kanji for , , , and . **''Shinsō'' is also pronounced similarly to the Japanese word for |心臓|shinzō}}. *In the First Popularity Poll, Hitoshi ranked 12th, ranked 14th in the Second Popularity Poll and ranked 10th in the Third Popularity Poll which currently makes him the most popular student outside of Class 1-A. *Hitoshi ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Hitoshi likes cats and enjoys bicycling. *According to the Jump Festa 2017 interview with Kohei Horikoshi, Hitoshi is expected to have some interesting development in the future. *Hitoshi's purple hair and mind control abilities may be a reference to the Marvel comics super villain; The Purple Man. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "Maybe I failed this time, but... I'm not giving up. I'll show them I've got what it takes to make the hero course, and I'll become a '''greater' hero than all of you." *(To Izuku Midoriya) ''"You can't help what your heart longs for..." References Site Navigation pl:Hitoshi Shinso it:Hitoshi Shinso ru:Хитоши Шинсо Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:U.A. General Department Students Category:Emitters Category:Class 1-C Category:Characters from Saitama